Pleasure in the Dark
by sekimen
Summary: Prostitute/Client AU. (MisaxB) *Warnings: detailed sexual intercourse.*


It was cold and the wind almost smacked his face too forcefully for his liking; his skin was irritatingly tingling all over and his eyes began to water uncontrollably. He'd have asked himself why he was standing in an alleyway on a December's midnight, but then again, Beyond was all sorts of crazy.

He was starving; he was starving for food, he was starving for warmth, but he was also a little too starving for the touches and the moans and the pants he was all too familiar with. He was much the lucky fellow that night, as he heard the click-clacking of heels approaching closer by the second.

"You know, I like a girl who's bold," he left his spot against the wall and took a step closer to the girl-or woman, rather-who passed him by.

She stumbled in her steps and fumbled in her words and stopped abruptly as the man inched closer.

"Do you know what I love more than that, though?" Beyond added.

"Eighty dollars an hour and you're in," she ignored whatever jibberish and prattle were leaving his mouth and went straight to business. After all, that's all the blonde really had time for.

"I admire your play on words," he laughed smugly and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I think you deserve a little more than that, though. I'll make it a hundred and fifty."

"I wouldn't refuse," she had one hand on her hip and the other playing with the ends of her hair. "Where's your place, then?"

It was dark out and alleys barely had any lighting; this one wasn't any different. Her expression was unreadable, but it wasn't hard for him to decipher the aridity that bore in her voice.

"This is my place," the man answered.

"You live on the streets," her reply was more of a statement than an actual question.

"No, not really. I own these streets, though," he fixed her declaration.

Amane tried her best to fight back a scoff, "So, basically you want me to have sex with you here."

"I do," Beyond asserted indifferently.

"If you hadn't offered to pay me extra I'd have never agreed to this, just so you know," Amane awkwardly sat down on the concrete and waited for him to join her. "So, do you have any 'special requests' you'd like to ask for? Those are an extra twenty dollars."

"Each?"

"Yes."

"I'll pass," Beyond sprawled over the road on all fours and crawled on top of her.

His breath smelled like tobacco as he breathed on her neck, and the hands that were gripping her waist were now rubbing her thighs up her laced skirt. Amane was slightly opposed to the idea at first, but she could get used to this, she thought. Maybe with a few more bites at her neck and she'd completely forget about the cars passing by, and the lady who'd began touching herself under her red dress and ripped stockings as she listened to the moans that left her mouth. This isn't too bad, she thought.

Beyond began slipping her dress off and wasn't at all surprised to see she was bare naked underneath. "Didn't I say I like a girl who's bold?" he said in between the heavy tongue that was almost, if not quite, down his throat.

Amane was yearning, and yearning, and yearning for more. She felt nothing and everything as the stranger stuck his fingers inside of her, and she didn't want to stop feeling it, whatever it was. He then slid his fingers out and proceeded to lick his fingers clean. "It's sweet," he thought out loud.

They were both sweaty and out of breath and Amane's makeup that took her thirty minutes to apply in front of her vanity that night was smudged. Ignoring the fact that it was six degrees outside, Amane's nipples were hard long before the touching, the biting, the caressing, the licking and the kissing.

"I never told you what I love more than a girl who's bold," Beyond said between his grunts and her moans.

"What?"

Amane felt the warmth spread throughout her body as the man was finally inside of her, thrusting and rubbing as she pulled his hair.

"I love hearing her scream my name."

She laughed, "You never gave it to me."

"B. You can call me B," he answered.

* * *

That night ended with a big grin on his face and a wallet in her hand.

"You're really going to give me your entire wallet?" she asked.

"Is that strange?" he questioned.

"It's strange, but I'll take it anyway," she said as she got dressed. He'd waited for her to put her stockings and stilettos back on until he took his leave.

"I think you'll be very happy to see what's inside that wallet," were his last words as he trailed off with a cigarette in his mouth and her business card in his hand.

After Beyond was long gone and Amane was finally alone, she opened up the wallet to find it empty. Except for a little note, that read:

"You're lucky I spared your life."


End file.
